Holding Out For A Hero
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Rin is in grave danger when a coyote demon kidnaps her from Keade's village. When Sesshomaru learns of it, he goes to save her. But if he doesn't reach her before the sun rises, she will die. And this time, he won't be able to bring her back to life.
1. Holding Out For A Hero 1

TWO SHOT

**Name of Two Shot: **Holding Out For A Hero

**Summary:** Rin is in grave danger when a coyote demon kidnaps her from Keade's village. When Sesshomaru learns of it, he goes to save her. But if he doesn't reach her before the sun rises, she will die. And this time, he won't be able to bring her back to life.

**Author's Note: **Hi ya! It's DK again back for another two shot. Now that I'm finished with **Psychotic Love**, I'd thought I'd write this. Purely Sesshomaru and Rin. My favorite couple. The song used in here is **Holding Out For A Hero** by Frou Frou. The best version of it. R&R.

**Name of Two Shot: **Holding Out For A Hero

…

Rin hummed a song as she picked wild daisy's in a field near Keade's village. The sun was almost high in the sky. Lord Sesshomaru would be here to visit her when the sun was at it's highest.

"It's such a beautiful morning out," Shippo commented next to her. He was taking a short break from training to be a full fledge fox demon like his father.

"It is." Rin replied then smelling the bouquet in her hands. "These flowers smell good. Do you think Lord Sesshomaru would like them, Shippo?"

"Of course he will. They're from you, aren't they?"

Rin nodded. "Yes."

"I'm thirsty." Shippo said, standing up. "You stay here, Rin, and I'll go get us some water."

"Okay."

He left and Rin returned to picking flowers and humming. Rin was now 15 and has been living in Keade's village for seven years now. Seven years since the defeat of Naraku and when Sesshomaru had her stay with Keade.

She missed him a lot. He only came by twice a month, maybe three if she was lucky. He always brought her rich silk kimonos, even though she asked him not to. She only wore them when he was visiting.

She furrowed her eyebrows as a dark cloud blocked the sun.

"Is it going to rain soon?" Rin asked herself. "I sure hope not."

Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over her. She turned around, expecting to see Sesshomaru but saw a large man she didn't recognize.

His long light brown hair was in a braid down his back. His eyes were a piercing green that went straight to your soul. He was wearing a short brown sleeve elegant kimono with armor strapped to it. He had two swords on his back and one at his waist.

"Hello," Rin said nervously, backing away slowly. This man scared her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hisao and I have come for you, human," he said, grinning at her with evil. Rin gasped, stepping back as he reached for her.

…

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled, running into Kagome and Inuyasha's hut with a piece of folded paper in his hands.

"What is it, Shippo?" Kagome asked, kneeling down to his level.

"Rin's been kidnapped." Shippo gasped then started crying on Kagome's shoulder.

"What do you mean she's been kidnapped, Shippo," Inuyasha asked. Shippo hiccupped and threw the folded piece of paper at him. Inuyasha caught it and unfolded it.

_Lord Sesshomaru of the West,_ it began.

_I am Lord Hisao of the Coyote clan and I have that little human girl you have as a ward. If you desire her return, come to my castle in the Southern lands before day breaks or else I will kill her. And you won't be able to bring her to life again._

"Sesshomaru is not going to like this one bit," Inuyasha said once he got done reading the note.

"I agree, Inuyasha," Kagome said, having read the note over his shoulder while she comforted the distraught Shippo.

"Where is Rin?" A cold voice said behind them and they froze. Inuyasha and Kagome slowly turned around and met Sesshomaru's cold stare.

"Well, you see, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha nervously began, his hands sweaty and his heart beating fast. "About that…."

"Rin was kidnapped!" Shippo wailed and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his half demon brother.

"Well, here." Inuyasha handed him the note and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes more as he read it. "Are you going to save her, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded and crumpled the note in his hand. How dare that bastard take his Rin? Wait, his Rin? Where the hell did that come from? He'll have to deal with that later. But for now….

Sesshomaru turned and walked out the door, dropping a silk green kimono with a jade necklace on his way out.

"Do you think we should go help him, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she finally got Shippo to stop crying.

Inuyasha put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"No. He can save her on his own." He told her. "And besides, you're expecting."

Kagome sighed and leaned on his shoulder. "Okay."

…

"Let me go!" Rin screamed as she was held captive in a large cell. Hisao laughed.

"I cannot do that." He said, his green eyes filled with humor. "You see, you're bait. There is a score between Sesshomaru and I that we have to settle."

"What if he doesn't come?" Rin asked with fear in her voice.

Hisao laughed more, clearly amused by her.

"Don't worry, human. Sesshomaru will come before sunrise. If not, you shall die."

Rin gasped, her brown eyes wide with fear and a hand over her ever beating heart. Hisao laughed as he exited the room.

Please hurry, Lord Sesshomaru, Rin silently prayed. Please rescue me. I'm scared.

_Where have all the good men gone  
__And where are all the gods  
Where's the streetwise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds  
__Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

…

Sesshomaru ran with grace through the forest heading south.

He couldn't believe Hisao would kidnap his Rin. The feud between Hisao and Sesshomaru happened almost two hundred years ago and he still held a grudge. He was pathetic but that was to be expected from a Coyote demon.

Sesshomaru growled as a demon appeared in front of him. It was a weak demon seeking great power and to defeat every powerful demon that came it's way.

He held up his claws and they glowed green with poison.

"Poison claw," he said, slashing the demon and it died instantly. "What a waste of time."

Sesshomaru began running again.

…

Rin sobbed quietly in her imprisonment. She had her legs pulled to her chest for warmth. She was thinking about all the times Sesshomaru had saved her. First when the wolves were chasing and killed her. Sesshomaru had used the Tensaiga to bring her back to life.

Then when Sesshomaru was trying to strengthen the Tensaiga's ability's. She had died in the netherworld because she was human. His mother had brought her back to life to see her son not so melancholy.

Also when Kohaku had kidnapped her and almost killed her. And when she was captured by one of Naraku's spawn before he died. (Spoiler. Sorry.)

_I need a hero  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

With a gasp, Rin realized she had always needed Sesshomaru to save her and she was always looking for him. Even when she didn't meet him. She was looking for a hero to save her from her own life.

Her parents and siblings were killed in front of her very eyes and she was mute until the day she met Sesshomaru. The villagers constantly abused her for stealing food so she could see the next day. Why was that so bad?

But that all changed when she stumbled upon Sesshomaru injured in the forest. She wasn't scared of him, even when he growled at her with blood red eyes. At that point, nothing could've scared her.

Hisao's words echoed though her head. _Sesshomaru will come before sunrise. If not, you shall die. _

Rin sobbed more, wishing Sesshomaru would save her now.

…

Sesshomaru growled as a Cyclops demon faced him with a club in his hands. This was the third demon that has stopped him and he was getting tired of it. Didn't these pathetic creatures know that he has to save his Rin?

Sesshomaru snarled at the demon, showing his pearly fangs. This demon wouldn't go down easy. Sesshomaru sensed it as he drew Bakusaiga out of its sheathe.

He jumped with grace over the Cyclops head and cut him straight down the middle, slicing him in half.

"Pathetic," Sesshomaru said, watching the demon fade into nothing from the corner of his golden eyes.

He sheathed the Bakusaiga again and began running again. He was losing time. The sun was setting.

…

Rin gasped as the sun set in the horizon. Hisao laughed.

"Your time is running out, human," Hisao said. "Sunrise is quickly approaching."

"Why do you want to fight Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, fear evident in her voice again.

"I want revenge." Hisao hissed, glaring at her as if she should know this. "He fought me nearly two centuries ago for the Western lands. After he won, he banished me to this dreadful land for the rest of my life. When I defeat Lord Sesshomaru, I shall take over the Western lands!"

"You should be happy that you're alive!" Rin argued. "Lord Sesshomaru wanted to kill you but he spared your life!"

"Quiet, human! You know nothing!" Hisao growled and grabbed her neck through the bars. "Your kind is ignorant." He squeezed her neck tighter and she struggled to breathe as he cut off her airway.

_I need a hero  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
__He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life_

Lord Sesshomaru, Rin pleaded as she slipped into darkness.

…

Sesshomaru growled, getting irritated by all these weak demons that were stopping him from saving his Rin. His eyes turned red and he turned into his dog form. In one swipe with his massive claws, he killed all five demons that stood in his way and moved on.

As he ran on air, he saw images of Rin run through his head. Images of her being happy, scared, sad, and sleeping peacefully on Ah-Un while they were traveling. She was never afraid if him or any demon that they encountered. She trusted him to keep her safe and would do anything to rescue her if she was in danger.

He didn't want to admit it, but his heart was torn when he dropped Rin off at Keade's village. He argued with himself that she wouldn't be safe in his half demon brother's care and his friends; since Inuyasha was going through his own rough time, the girl Kagome having gone back to her own world. But in the end, he did let her stay. Only promising to check on her once in a while.

Big mistake.

He missed her smile. Her laughter. Everything that bugged him. How she was always happy, how she was always following him, and how she always picked fights with Jaken over stupid things. He missed the look in her eyes when she was faced with danger. No hint of fear. Always courage and fierceness.

The thought of Rin being in danger made himself run faster. Somehow, he knew Hisao had hurt her.

…

Rin sighed, looking out the window in her cell. It was close to midnight. She could see the crescent moon from where she was standing. A storm was also rolling in. Dark clouds were towards the east.

She always hated thunderstorms. Whenever she was traveling with Sesshomaru and it was thundering, he always let her sleep on his fluffy tail that he always kept over his shoulder. Or he'd let her lay her head on his chest. Either way, he kept her dry and safe from the rain.

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

Rin sat down on the dirty floor and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Time seemed to be going so fast for her. It was only a matter of hours before the sun rose and then, she might be killed.

No. Sesshomaru was going to save her before the sun came up. She was so sure of it. She believed he would. He wouldn't let her die again.

Hmm, Sesshomaru. He was so handsome and strong. She missed him so much. She was sad for days after he dropped her off in Keade's village.

She suddenly got a memory from when Jaken was ill from the poisonous insects and she had to save him by getting the Sinenso berries from a cliff. When she was falling, she called out Sesshomaru's name and he caught her.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Rin crawled over to the bars as she heard voices.

"My Lord Hisao, are you positive that the dog demon will come?"

"Yes, he will come." Hisao answered. "He seems to have developed feelings for that human girl."

Rin gasped quietly behind her hands. How could he have feelings for her? She thought she was just a ward to him. Maybe that's not true.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life _

Rin jumped in surprise as lighting and thunder struck.

…

Sesshomaru growled as lighting appeared in his vision then heard the thunder a second later, still in his dog form. Rin was afraid of thunderstorms. He wondered how she must be feeling right now. He bet she was really scared.

He whined as he remembered how he'd let her sleep on him when she was scared during thunderstorms or when she had a really bad dream. He liked to watch her as she slept. She looked so peaceful, like nothing was bothering her.

He looked to the side. There was mountains and just beyond them, was the sea. Lightning struck it, making it glow. The wind blew. He was close to Hisao's castle. Rin just had to hold on for a while longer.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me_

…

Rin shivered as the chilly wind and rain came into the cell through the window. She was scared out of her wits right now with all the thunder and lightning. She has always been scared of thunderstorms because he family was murdered during one.

Rin blinked, suddenly feeling warmth spread throughout her body. She stood up and looked out the window. She squinted, trying to see what was out there in the chilly rain.

She gasped. It was something large and it was moving quickly. There was only one person who she that could transform into something large and that was fast.

Lord Sesshomaru.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood_

…

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as Hisao's castle came into view. It had stopped raining by now so he could smell Hisao's disgusting Coyote scent and Rin's sweet scent. He could sense Rin was in more danger now.

His eyes widened, seeing the sun rise over the horizon.

…

Rin swallowed as she watched the sun rise over the land. This was it. Her time was coming to an end. Sesshomaru wasn't there by now.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

"Your time is coming to a close, human," Hisao said, a hand on one of his sword's hilt. "Your Lord Sesshomaru isn't here."

"No! Sesshomaru will come for me!" Rin yelled. "I believe with all my heart he will come! He won't let me die!"

"You're just a human! What great demon would risk his life to save a weak human?"

"I would." A cold and deadly voice growled.

Rin smiled from ear to ear. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

"Ah, how nice to see you again, Lord Sesshomaru." Hisao said.

"Release Rin," Sesshomaru demanded, a hand on Bakusaiga.

"So sorry. But I'm afraid I can't do that." Hisao pulled out a blade from one of its sheathes. "Or else I wouldn't be able to do this!" He grinned, holding it in front of Rin through the bars of her cell.

Rin's and Sesshomaru's eyes both widened. Rin gasped, arms crossed tightly against her chest as a tugging sensation began pulling on her heart.

"What…is…this?" Rin said weakly as she felt something trying to exit her body. She cried out in pain as a white orb flew out if body and into Hisao's sword.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life_

"Rin," Sesshomaru said as he watched her body slump to the concrete floor. Her scent was gone. It was replaced by the scent of….

Death.

To Be Continued…

Haha! Cliffy! I'll try to finish this tonight. I know my internet is going to be shut off in a few days so I don't know when I'll update my other stories. The reason I made this into a two shot because I wanted a cliffy and I didn't want it to be too long. I hope you liked it!

R&R please!

Drama Kagome


	2. Holding Out For A Hero 2

LAST SHOT

**Name of One Shot: **Holding Out For A Hero

**Summary:** Rin is in grave danger when a coyote demon kidnaps her from Keade's village. When Sesshomaru learns of it, he goes to save her. But if he doesn't reach her before the sun rises, she will die. And this time, he won't be able to bring her back to life.

**Author's Note: **Hi ya! I'm back for the conclusion of **Holding Out For A Hero**. I hope you liked the first shot of this. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! R&R Please

**Name of Two Shot: **Holding Out For A Hero 2

…

Sesshomaru's heart stopped for what seemed like several minutes but it was really several seconds. How could Rin be dead? His Rin. The carefree smiling happy Rin. No. She couldn't be dead.

But.

Then again, his nose never lied to him before. Nor did his eyes. Her body was turning a light shade of blue.

He silently made his way over to the cell and ripped the door off it's hinges and threw it across the room and into the wall. He stood by her body and pulled out the Tensaiga. His eyes narrowed when he didn't see the little demons from Hell around her body.

Hisao laughed as Sesshomaru stood by Rin's body and began shaking slightly.

"You cannot bring her back, Sesshomaru," Hisao said. "Her soul didn't go to the Netherworld. My Kakari absorbs souls. The only way to save her is to defeat me. And, you're not going to defeat me this time." Hisao smirked, confident Sesshomaru was now weak.

_Have you someone to protect?_

Sesshomaru slightly gasped, his father's words echoing through his head. No. He didn't have someone to protect. He was a great powerful dog demon. He didn't need to waste his time protecting someone.

_Have you someone to protect?_

Sesshomaru clutched the hilt of Tensaiga tightly. Why did that question keep repeating itself? The answer was always no. He didn't have someone to protect. He never had someone to protect.

_Have you someone to protect?_

This time, the question was louder in his mind. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin's body, death blanketing her. With a missed heart beat, he realized, he _did_ have someone to protect.

It was Rin.

He was always saving her from danger. Always protecting her when they were traveling. Even if he didn't want to admit it.

Sesshomaru growled, putting all of his power into the Tensaiga, willing it to bring Rin back to life. He needed her. He wanted her. He wanted to see her smile. He just wanted her shining brown eyes to open.

"Your efforts are futile, Sesshomaru," Hisao laughed behind him. "You cannot bring her back to life with that rusted piece of metal. Her soul belongs to me now."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, setting Tensaiga across Rin's chest, silently asking it to protect Rin's body.

When he opened his, they were red and glaring at Hisao. He drew Bakusaiga from it's sheathe and aimed it's tip at Hisao's heart. This bastard was going to die for killing his Rin. No one kills his Rin and gets away with it. No one!

"Awww, you're mad at me." Hisao said, watching as Sesshomaru growled and his eyes blood red. "What on Earth did I ever do to you?"

"Bastard," Sesshomaru growled, charging towards Hisao. Hisao smirked, pulling out his other two blades out of their sheathes and blocking his attack. He pushed against Sesshomaru but he kept jabbing at him.

"You loved that pathetic human, didn't you, Sesshomaru?" Hisao asked, dodging every strike Sesshomaru made at him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Silence." Sesshomaru pushed him against the wall. Hisao grunted, pushing his swords against him and jumping into the air, landing by Rin's body.

"What is it that attracts you to this human? Perhaps you might be falling into the same path your father took, falling in love with a mortal girl and dieing to protect her and their newborn son. What is his name? Oh yes, Inuyasha."

"Silence. I will not take the paths my father took." Sesshomaru argued, facing Hisao.

"Humans are so weak. They let their feeling get the better of them. They have no power to control anything. Humans are greedy filthy creatures that deserve to die! Demons shall rule these lands!" Hisao continued as if he didn't hear Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growled more, getting tired of this babbling idiot. He needed to get rid of him quickly or else Rin's soul wouldn't return to her body. But he had to be careful. Hisao was still by Rin's body.

_Have you someone to protect?_

Sesshomaru bared his fangs, bracing himself. He was going to get rid of Hisao once and for all. He had someone to protect. And dammit all, he was willing to do anything to protect her. His Rin.

_When you have someone to protect, your powers grow exponentially…_

He could feel his power coursing through his veins. Inuyasha had spoke the truth when you had someone to protect. Your power increases rapidly.

"Oh, what's this?" Hisao asked, dumbfounded as Sesshomaru glowed red. He wasn't going to transform, his power was just increasing.

"I protect Rin!" Sesshomaru growled, charging at Hisao.

Hisao gasped as Sesshomaru destroyed his blades before he could put them up and Bakusaiga's tip pierced his heart.

"Die." Sesshomaru whispered, a deadly look in his cold golden eyes. "Bakusaiga."

"No! How can this be?" Hisao screamed as bolts of electricity shot throughout his body and dissolved into nothing.

Sesshomaru panted, shoving Bakusaiga into the ground. He looked at Rin, kneeling next to her and gathering her lifeless cold body in his arms.

"Rin, wake up," Sesshomaru said, gently shaking her. Rin's head lolled to the side. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and gasped. "Wake up, Rin." He shook her more and his heart dropped to his stomach as her body got colder.

"Please." Sesshomaru put his head in her neck, something unfamiliar getting caught in his throat. What is it his breath? No. It was a sob. This scent wasn't Rin's. It didn't smell like raspberries. It still smelled like death.

Sesshomaru silently pleaded her to wake up from death.

Why did he let her stay with Inuyasha? She wouldn't be dead if he just kept her by his side. Kami, why did he agree to let Rin stay with the humans? Oh yeah, that old woman, Keade convinced him to. She said it'll teach Rin how to survive on her own when it came time. Pathetic. She would've learned just fine with him.

Kami, why did he let her go? Didn't she know he needed her? He needed her by his side all the time.

His eyes stung.

All these feeling he had for her, did it mean he…he…lo…loved her? Or just wanted to protect her?

He looked at her lifeless face with a sad expression. He stroked her delicate cheek with his fingers, careful not to cut it with his sharp claws. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her cold lips.

Yes, he did love her. His heart was nearly torn in two when he left her with Inuyasha. And every time he _told_ himself to only check up on her every once in a while. She needed to learn how to live as humans do. Not demons. But his heart tore every time he had to leave. So, he made the visits quick and brought her gifts she said she didn't need. Hoping to decrease the pain.

Oh, how wrong he was.

It only made the pain worse.

His eyes widened, hearing a small cough. Then, _the_ two most beautiful brown eyes looked at him. Lips moved but no sound came out. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said quietly, smiling. He was stroking her cheek again. "You're alive."

She weakly nodded and Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her. He buried his head in her neck again, smelling her wonderful raspberry scent that was slowly covering the scent of death.

His Rin was alive and he was going to make sure no one ever dared to kidnap her again.

He protected her.

He loved her.

The End!

Well, I thought that was a good place to end. Sesshomaru didn't really confess his feelings to Rin. More like to himself. I hoped you guys liked it. Sorry it wasn't long. Now I'm off to work on my other stories. Oi. This will not be fun.

R&R please.

Drama Kagome


End file.
